Brief Love
by Myst-chan
Summary: Hinata is on a misson, Akatsuki is on her tail. HinataxSurprise! Warning Crackpairing, age difference. Oneshot!


**I don't own Naruto, just this story and the crappy plots.**

**Brief love.**

She'd let go of her first love; Naruto, several years ago, even if it had been very painful. Sakura had found her feelings for him to be more then those of a friend, and now they where happily married. At first, her feelings towards Sakura weren't exactly of a friendly nature, but when she saw how happy Naruto was with her, she had come to her senses. Now she almost didn't stutter anymore when talking to him. This was a giant step for her, and she felt a bit alone. Even if Naruto never had been aware of her affection, she appreciated his existence. His determination had inspired her to train, constantly push her limits and finally grow. She was a full-fledged shinobi, and she had received the jounin title along with Kiba. They had succeeded on a very dangerous mission, showing off their abilities. Tsunade-hokage-sama had even said she was proud of them.

Her father had stepped down as clan leader, and now Neji at the age of 21 was clan head. At first he had wanted her to take care of the clan, but she didn't want all the intrigues that came with it. She also knew that Neji would make a much better leader than her, and he wouldn't discriminate the branch family. He was one of them, and branded for life. The first thing he did was to stop the sealing of young children of the branch. There were other methods to keep the clan safe, other than branding children. Furthermore, he was also engaged. Hinata didn't see that coming. She smiled. Tenten would make him happy, and she would make a good support. She was strong, and wouldn't be trampled on by the clan leaders.

Hinata had chosen to move out of the main house, were so many bad memories held place. She wasn't exactly on good terms with her father, but she didn't let him pull her down anymore. She wanted to be independent. Hinata leaned against a tree. She was on a mission in the Rain country, and was on her way back to Konoha to give her report to Tsunade. She held on to a branch, panting. _They_ were following her. She had located their position, but they had located her as well, and were now pursuing her. She was no potential danger by herself, but if she revealed their hiding place, they wouldn't be that well off.

The first time she saw him she was terrified. He didn't look like any other human she'd ever seen. But she wasn't truly repelled. She found him fascinating. _Why doesn't he scare me?_ They had only sent one to follow her, and she knew it was him. She could feel his massive amount of chakra, even if he was several kilometres away. But she felt no killing intent. _What is it that he wants?_ She decided to go in hiding, masking her chakra and hope that he didn't discover her. He was catching up to her too fast. She crouched down, with her back against the tree. Big and thick bushes were shielding her from unwanted eyes. She focused on masking her chakra, until it was the level of a small animal. She hoped he didn't care to check out some bushes with a rabbit hidden inside. All she could do now was wait.

"Yo." A voice whispered in her ear.

The only thing that kept her from jumping out of her skin was the fact that she had been sitting down so long that her limbs had gone numb. She slowly turned her head, looking into a pair of black eyes. He'd discovered her, and sneaked up on her without her knowing. This was indeed a dangerous man. She tried to reach for her pouch where her kunai's were, but he grabbed her arm by the wrist and pulled her out of the bushes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He held her wrist with a firm grip, but he wasn't hurting her.

"W-what do you want?"

He laughed. "What I would want is that you don't reveal the Akatsuki's current location to your hokage."

She started gathering chakra in her hand, and then she turned around in a swift motion to attempt hitting in the stomach with jyuuken, but her grabbed her other wrist also, turning her towards him. He gazed down on her. He was so tall that the top of her head only reached the middle of his chest. For reasons unknown, she started blushing, because he was looking at her so intently.

She tried speaking again; "What do you want? Wh-why don't you just kill me and be done with it?"

He loosened his grip a bit. "What I _want, _is you."

Then he pulled her into a searing kiss. To her surprise she didn't resist, but pulled herself closer to him. His lips were so cold, and it was something longing in his kiss. He embraced her, and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. She realized that it was in his arms she belonged.

When they broke apart, she was almost out of breath. She had a question that was burning in her mouth, "Why me?"

He locked eyes with her and said; "I don't know. It just seemed right."

Hinata couldn't believe this. He was her enemy, Konoha's enemy, Naruto-kun's enemy!

"I can't do this!"

He had an emotionless expression on his face.

"I know."

He grabbed her hand again and put something in it. Then he lifted her bangs and kissed her forehead. "Please don't forget about me. You were the only pure thing in my life, if only for a brief moment." Then he took off, jumping from tree to tree. Hinata was trembling. She slowly opened her palm, and there was a forehead protector, a long, slender scratch going across the symbol of the Kirigakure no Sato: Hidden village of the Mist. She knew this was an impossible thing, but still she had to tell the hokage of Akatsuki's location. She lowered her head.

_Be safe._

**(A/N)** **Ahehehehe ; I felt like writing a crack pairing, so I came up wit this couple. Don't hate me too much! I think it's kinda cute... And I'm aware of the age difference, but I don't think it's any worse than KakaxSaku. Review!**


End file.
